


【相二竹马】柴犬小和

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: -乖狗狗a写多了我就要强行ooc写乖狗狗n-激情产物没动脑子只想看乖狗狗-饲主a x 流浪小狗n
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

相叶雅纪捡到了一只小狗，一只毛发干净，名叫小和的小豆柴。他的名字就写在脖子上的小名牌上，闪闪发光地惹人注目。

“呦西呦西，小家伙是不是走丢了？”喜欢小动物的相叶立马把小狗狗抱在了怀里，他能感受到这个小身体里的心脏跳动的触感，让人更觉得喜欢。

出人意料的是，这只小狗似乎点了点头来回应自己的问题，相叶就当做是接收到了这个答案，于是便继续问道。

“知道家在哪里吗？”

小家伙摇了摇头。

“那愿意跟我回家吗？”

小家伙点了点头。

于是，相叶雅纪有了一只宠物，一只名叫小和的小豆柴。

起初相叶还在担心这个小家伙会不适应新家的生活，不过出乎他意料的，这只看上去有点冷清的小家伙却是意外的粘人，尽管不是时时刻刻贴在相叶的身边，却是亦步亦趋地跟在他的身后，无论是他做饭的时候，还是打扫卫生的时候，甚至……

“这个时候你不要盯着我看啦……”站在马桶边上的相叶觉得有点尴尬，他是第一次发现在这样火辣辣的目光下上厕所的确有点困难。见轰也轰不走这个小家伙，相叶只好狠心把厕所门关上，把这个小家伙关在门外。

还没等人上完厕所，外面的小狗狗就开始挠起了门，小指甲挠在门上发出沙沙的声音，相叶一时间也不知道要心疼们还是心疼那对可爱的小爪子，匆匆解决问题之后便打开了门。

只是门外哪里见那只可爱的小豆柴，一个面容清秀的少年坐在门外，用指甲一直在抠着自己家的木门。

“啊……你是……”相叶显然是被吓到了。

看见相叶之后对方立马抱了过来，把整个人挂在了相叶的身上，然后用湿润柔软的鼻头去蹭相叶的脸颊：“呜……还以为又不要我了……呜……我会乖的……”

“不是……没有……你先穿上衣服吧……”相叶从自己的衣柜里胡乱找了一身衣服给对方套了上去，尺寸有点大，一件上衣就把所有的问题都解决掉了，不过那条不老实的毛茸茸的尾巴从衣摆下面伸了出来，还在摇晃着蹭着自己的大腿根。

“都是你的味道！”穿上相叶衣服的小和显然心情很好，偷偷舔了舔相叶的耳垂来表达自己开心的心情。

“不是……你先下来解释解释现在的情况。”相叶好不容易才把对方从自己身上剥了下来，尽管那对柴犬耳朵和大尾巴几乎能解释了大部分问题，不过他还是想要对方亲口解释一下。

“我就是你捡到的小和呀！”这样解释着，少年在地上打了个滚，四脚朝天地来证明自己的正身的的确确是一只柴犬无误。

“知道了知道了，你先座好。”相叶有点后悔刚刚偷懒没给他找一条内裤穿上，好在小和的确听话，立刻像相叶说的那样老老实实地坐起来了，鸭子坐的姿势加上微微歪头的模样，配合上清澈无辜的眼神，相叶甚至怀疑这只小狗出现的目的。

后面的故事不用赘述，相叶雅纪就这样奇奇怪怪地捡到了一只可爱的少年，成为他的宠物小和，开始了两个人奇妙的同居生活。

相叶觉得其实这样也不错，平时总是冷冷清清的公寓现在也算是有了些生活气息，下班时候的“欢迎回家”已经成了他生活中最重头的期待，除此之外还有冬天可以让他暖脚的小肚腩（尽管相叶并不需要暖手暖脚，不过他还是很享受对方把肚皮翻给自己的那种感受，于是便经常这样偷偷的欺负对方），还有一只会团在他身边的娇小身影，甚至包括自己突然配不上对的袜子，找不到的钢镚，还有被莫名洗掉的录影带，哪怕是这样的负面影响，相叶也都全数收下，甚至把这些同样当作自己生活中难能可见的一点点小期待，因此二宫也成了他生活中最为重要的一部分——没有之一。

相叶加班的时候也不忍心太晚回去，实在完成不了的工作就先带回家去，家里的小家伙是不可能自己做晚饭的，回去太晚的话小和肯定又要饿肚子了，尽管小家伙饿肚子也从不抱怨，不过盯着相叶的哀怨的小眼神几乎就是对相叶最好的谴责，自那之后相叶再也不忍心太晚回家，让这个小家伙饿肚子了。

于是相叶经常会把自己的工作带回家，和小和一起吃完晚饭之后，便坐在餐桌上开始玩成剩下的工作，这个时候的小和很听话，绝对不会来打扰他的工作，不过却总是要偷偷跑到相叶的旁边，要么趴在相叶的大腿上打盹，要么趴在地上，用那条毛茸茸的尾巴围着相叶的脚踝，无论相叶工作到什么时候，小和都绝对会陪在他的身边，用它自己的方式告诉相叶自己一直都在陪着他。

只不过相叶完成工作的时候，小和大约已经睡熟了，白白嫩嫩的脸蛋上还有细碎的小绒毛，随着呼吸的节奏平稳地上下起伏着，像是小朋友一样——或许本来就是小朋友，总之安稳不设防的模样让相叶格外心动。不忍心把人吵醒，也不忍心让人就直接睡在地上，相叶总是小心翼翼地把小家伙抱起来，尽管现在是少年的体态，不过却还是轻得不像话，相叶抱他起来的时候完全不费力气。

似乎是感知到了相叶，小和的手轻轻抓住了相叶的衣领，又往对方的怀里蹭了蹭，尽管完成了这样一系列复杂的动作，但还是闭着眼睛一点都没有醒，相叶忍不住想要逗逗他，却又怕不小心把人吵醒，只能悄悄地把人再抱紧一些，然后就这样放到了床上。

放下的时候小和的小手还是抓着他的衣领不肯放开，相叶没办法，只能就这样抱着小家伙躺在床上，像是哄婴孩睡觉一般，等着他睡的更熟一点之后放开手，自己再去做别的事情。

结果这一躺相叶就睡了整整一宿，就这样抱着自己家的小狗狗睡着了。

也不知道是不是第一天相叶没有给他穿内裤的缘故，还是小和格外不喜欢下装束缚着自己的感觉，经常是早上相叶出门的时候还老老实实地穿着大短裤，等他下班回家的时候，小和浑身上下又只剩一件宽大的上衣，尽管他解释说自己的尾巴穿上裤子会很难受，不过相叶却又觉得看着那两条小白腿的自己血压又往上升了一些。

不过不爱穿内裤和过分缺乏安全感相比也是一件小事了，大约因为之前是流浪狗的缘故，所以小和对于相叶可以说是过分的依赖，早上上班的时候相叶都要趁着小和没有起床的时候偷偷溜走，此外相叶在家的每时每刻，小和都要陪在他的身边，在不近不远的地方跟着他，有的时候发现相叶心情不错，小和还会直接趴在相叶的身上，舔着他的耳垂以示喜欢。

当然，最让相叶煎熬的是，这两件事情，加在一起的时候。

一个长相可爱但不喜欢穿内裤的人，一天24小时地趴在你身上，这件事情就显得很诡异了。

还有忘记说了，在这个故事里的相叶雅纪取向为男，这件事对于他而言就更加更加更加的煎熬了。

相叶不知道要去和谁诉苦，但是他的的确确地爱上了自己家的小宠物，而且是从这个少年第一次出现在自己家的时候就已经真真切切的喜欢上了对方，他不得不说小和的长相完完全全的长在了自己的取向上，再加上对方粘人的性格，把相叶骨子里那点保护欲全都激发了起来，尽管有的时候小和的要求有些过分，可是相叶怎么也舍不得看人哭，咬咬牙也就全部都应了下来。

所以现在相叶雅纪的家里多了很多自己叫不上名的游戏和游戏机，这也都是后话了。

相叶喜欢的辛苦，却又不知道要怎么和对方表明心意，小狗狗在半睡半醒的时候把喜欢反反复复了很多遍，相叶也不清楚对方的喜欢到底和自己的喜欢是不是一样的意思，只好把对方每一句甜甜的喜欢收进了自己苦涩的心里。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无脑瞎写就是甜  
> 其实写着写着觉得在某些方面这个设定也挺适合eghy的  
> 毕竟贴贴狂魔真的可爱

下

哪怕小和化成了人形，本质上却还是一条狗狗，一条曾经被主人抛弃过受过伤害的狗狗，现在相叶对他好，他便要天天黏在相叶的身边，伸出鼻头来蹭他的手心，皱皱鼻子，弄得相叶手心痒痒忍不住往后缩了缩，之后小和便继续伸着脖子去触碰他的手心，如此往复，直到他整个人都趴在相叶的怀里才肯作罢。然后把那条漂亮的尾巴和自己一起团成一个球，也不管相叶是在工作还是打游戏，反正他的大腿就是自己最舒服的床——是比相叶给他买的那些狗窝或者相叶自己的席梦思还要舒服的存在。

小和睡的香甜，对于相叶却仿佛是一种甜蜜的刑罚，先不说作为人类的小和到底有多重（那个被养胖了的小肚腩就已经能说明一定的问题），会趴在这里睡多久也先按下不提，就是那温热的呼吸打在相叶裤裆上的感受就已经是一种折磨，他不敢动作怕弄醒了小和，却又怕自己精虫上脑最后用别的方法弄醒了对方，于是无论他在工作还是在游戏，最后都会变成小心翼翼地把这个小祖宗请上床，然后想要离开的时候被人抓住手，之后就变成搂在怀里睡觉这样的模式，不论怎样总归是要好过刚刚的那种姿势。

除去小和喜欢趴在他腿上睡觉的坏毛病以外，还有一些其他的小事，小和都能用他自己的方式把整件事情变得奇怪而又色情，让相叶看了之后只觉得太阳穴突突地痛，他不知道自己的这种心情应该算是人类本性之中的龌龊，还是单纯是自己想法不洁，那只名为小和的狗狗，或者说那个摇着尾巴的青年，成为了一种持续24小时的折磨，不分昼夜地啃噬着他的灵魂。

可这要怎么和朋友们去说呢？我喜欢上了我的舍友？可如果小和真的是一个独立存在的“人”的话，相叶也不会这样纠结。我对于我的宠物产生了性欲？不不不，这样只会被人当作奇怪的人，哪怕解释清楚了自己的宠物现在是一个货真价实的人，那也会被人误会什么的。

相叶忍不住想到了之前无聊看过的某部电视剧，女主就把一个浓颜的奇怪家伙捡回家里当作宠物，可再怎么说那也是电视剧，那个浓颜也是一个普通人类，和自己的情况也是大相径庭。

烦死了烦死了，相叶闭着眼把自己的头发揉个乱七八糟，一睁眼就发现小和似乎察觉了他的坏心情，用手揪着他的衣角，用湿漉漉的眼神在等着他的回应。

“雅纪心情不好吗？”

一句普通的对话，他却吧masaki三个字叫得又奶又甜，叫进了相叶的心坎里，却也让他变得更烦闷了一些。

“没什么。”这话刚刚说出口的时候想也就有点后悔了，他记得那部电视剧里女主也是这样不坦诚，所以才差点错过了momo，当时自己心里还吐槽这女的怎么这么别别扭扭的，现在自己却也……

不对不对，怎么自己脑内的小剧场里却是自己拿了女主的剧本，相叶拍了拍自己的头希望自己清醒一点。

“小和我想问你，你喜不喜欢我？”

相比于心思千回万转的相叶，小和的心情就直白了许多，他的耳朵通红（还好变成人类之后小和的耳朵上没有任何恼人的毛毛，于是这里也成了观察他心思的最好的地方），眼神闪闪躲躲地说着喜欢，最喜欢雅纪了，之后似乎是实在受不了自己说这样肉麻的话，像是一只小鸵鸟一样扎进了相叶的怀里，似乎还在念念有词地说些什么。

【又没有穿内裤……】此时相叶的心里却在想别的事情，小和经常只穿一件宽松的上衣，可但凡动作大一些，光洁白嫩的小屁股还有那条毛茸茸的尾巴就会完完全全的暴露出来，惹得相叶总是忍不住去多看几眼。

现在不是想这种下流事情的时候，相叶告诫自己，无论成功与否自己绝对不想回忆起告白时候的故事时，脑子里全都是对方的屁股。

屁股屁股屁股屁股。

【你够了！】相叶雅纪已经开始吐槽起自己来，他连忙把小和从怀里抱出来，整理了一下自己的思路，开始了艰苦万分的解释他想说的那种“大人的喜欢”。

“小和你听我说，我也特别喜欢你。”

“那太好了！”刚刚被迫从相叶怀里出来的人现在又跨坐在相叶的身上，听到相叶也喜欢他的时候又立刻抱住了对方，舔着对方的耳垂来表达自己高兴的心情。

“但是小和，我的喜欢可能跟你理解的喜欢不太一样。”

相叶趁着场面还算和谐的时候赶快继续解释道：“我说的喜欢不是那种主人喜欢宠物的喜欢，而是想把你作为一个和我平等的人，那种平等而且互相尊重的喜欢。”

这几个词显然对小和来说有一点点困难，他歪着头思考着相叶话里的意思，他自然清楚主人和宠物之间的喜欢，但是互相尊重而又平等的喜欢……他不清楚是什么意思，但总归相叶还是喜欢自己的这件事情应该没错。

相叶也看出来了对方的困惑，于是也开始绞尽脑汁地想要描述人类社会之中的爱情到底是什么意思。

“所以说我不希望你再这样讨好我，有什么不高兴或者不喜欢的事情也要告诉我，哪怕你闹脾气我也会一样喜欢你的。”

“不喜欢的事情……”小和思考着，“是不是就像是不喜欢穿裤子这件事情？如果我不喜欢穿的话masaki以后也不会让我穿裤子了？”

“也不完全是……”

“那是不是我以后不穿裤子masaki就不会喜欢我了……”小和说着说着还觉得有点委屈，但却又怕相叶不喜欢自己，连忙拉着衣摆把自己的下身尽可能的藏进去。

“我不是这个意思……”相叶觉得这件事情越说越乱了，“小和不穿裤子我也会喜欢你的，不过是因为别的原因所以想让你穿上裤子……我们先不说裤子的事情了，所以说我的喜欢和这些都没有关系，是那种……想要和你认认真真过一辈子的那一种喜欢……”

“可是小和也想和masaki一直在一起呀……”

“但是也不太一样，就是那种被你吸引的那种喜欢，就是觉得你很特别，就是……”

看着相叶支支吾吾不知道要怎么说的样子，小和起初也在试图理解对方说的话，不过时间一久，似乎是明白过来相叶话里的意思，琥珀色的眼睛亮晶晶地说道：“我明白啦！是不是那种想要交配的喜欢！”

交配两个字被小和说的又清楚又响亮，和他说想要打游戏的时候没有什么区别。

“也不……也不全是……”

“如果是masaki的话我没问题哦！不如说我也希望可以和masaki一起……不然裤子……”

【妈的这个小骚货。】

之后发生了什么我们就不用多说了。


End file.
